


I love this ship...

by Aditu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aditu/pseuds/Aditu
Summary: Ron, Hermione and Viktor meet at a ball. Ron and Hermione are married and Viktor is hot.





	I love this ship...

**Author's Note:**

> ... and I'm shit at giving stories titles. I'm sure I read everything I found about these three and so I have to write some to have more to read. This isn't my priority, so I'm not sure when / if I'll ever write a second chapter. But it is designed for me to be able to do it, so...

Ron and Hermione were standing very close while they talked. This was a huge event and there were lots of people, most of whom they had never seen before. They had come here for Harry, so he wouldn’t be alone, but as soon as they had arrived he had been whisked away by Malfoy.

Now they were the ones who were alone (even if they were alone together) and didn’t really know what to do with themselves.

It was nice, with everyone dressed up in their finest robes and the place decorated wonderfully. It was just that Ron wasn’t the best dancer (understatement) and Hermione didn’t want to dance with someone else. And besides eating appetizers, drinking and talking there wasn’t anything else to do.

“What do you think, will we see Harry again tonight?” Ron let his gaze travel through the room but he couldn’t spot his friend anywhere. Which wasn’t that surprising, considering how many people were milling around.

“I don’t think so.” Hermione leaned slightly against him, her fingers drumming on the counter next to them where their glasses stood. It was because she was this close to him that Ron felt her tensing up all of a sudden. Her fingers stopped moving as she stared at the entrance of the giant ballroom.

Ron followed her gaze and instantly saw what his wife was staring at. Or rather whom.

Viktor Krum had made an appearance and Merlin help him, he had changed since they had last met. Of course Ron watched the Quidditch matches, but it wasn’t nearly the same as seeing the man this close, like in real life.

“Wow.” The word was more like a breathy sound out of Hermione’s mouth but Ron nodded at the sentiment.

“He’s hot.” They both said it at the same time.

Hermione stood straight and turned her attention away from Krum and towards Ron. Who blushed furiously. He hadn’t wanted to say that. It sounded, well, as if he found Krum hot. As in attractive. Which he totally did, but that was more like a secret. Everyone knew he found him amazing and cool and all that, but hot?

Today however Krum was extremely hot. He had grown since the last time, not only in height but also in width and even with the wizard robes it was clear it was all muscles. His hair was longer, long enough to be pulled into a ponytail during Quidditch though he just had it combed out of his face for the ball. He had a full beard, perfectly trimmed and styled and the smile on his face spoke of confidence. He was wearing loose fitting robes instead of his traditional Bulgarian suit. Maybe he had wanted to fit in more. It didn’t work. He was taller and broader and he had this aura that simply outshone everyone else.

Although he felt Hermione’s eyes on him and knew he was as red as a tomato, he couldn’t stop staring at Krum.

“What do you mean he is hot?”

Ron shrugged. What was there to say? He could try to deny he had said it, but that wouldn’t work with Hermione. “He is. You said it, too.”

“Yes, I did.” She raised her brows and put her hands on her hips. “Ronald Weasley, is there something you want to tell me?”

He hadn’t thought it possible, but he blushed even more, until his face was burning. “No, I don’t think I do.” But Merlin, she was patient and her gaze didn’t stray until he could physically feel it, which made him squirm. He tried to look at the bar, at the ceiling, the floor, anywhere but at her. He had always been so careful not to let anything slip but it seemed today was the day. His wife wasn’t stupid, she had probably suspected something before and his comment today was just the tip of the iceberg.

He wouldn’t get out of it now and that meant, unless he wanted to lie to Hermione, which he absolutely didn’t, he’d have to tell her. “I find him hot, always have.” He peeked at her but couldn’t decipher her expression. “Sorry”, he mumbled.

“Ron, are you telling me you are into men? That you are bisexual?”

Of course she had to ask him point-blank. It was funny when she did it with Harry, it wasn’t very comfortable now that he was at the receiving end. “I, um, not exactly…” It was harder to find the right words than he had thought. He had imagined telling Hermione, she was his wife and he hated to have secrets from her. But this was nothing like he had imagined. It was awkward and embarrassing.

“What do you mean, not exactly?” Her frown as she tried to pull the information from him was audible in her voice.

“I guess I’m krumsexual.” He took a deep breath. Now it was out.

“Krumsexual? Ron, that isn’t even a real word!” Exasperated she rolled her eyes. Ron didn’t have to see it to know she did it.

“Well, since I never found any guy attractive except Krum I think it fits.” He fiddled with the hem at his sleeve nervously. He knew his wife quite well by now but he wasn’t sure what she’d think of him after this revelation. And before he could find out, they were interrupted.

“Miss Granger-Weasley, Mister Weasley.” The deep voice startled Ron but he recognized it immediately. Viktor Krum had found them and had come over.

Too dumbstruck to answer, Ron watched as Hermione hugged the famous Quidditch player. “Viktor! You don’t have to be so formal. It’s so nice to see you!”

With one arm slung around her waist, Krum held her close. “Wasn’t sure, it has been a long time.” When he pulled away from her, he eyed her up with a smile. “You look gorgeous.”

Hermione blushed a little at the compliment. Ron had told her the same, earlier, but she hadn’t blushed then. But before he could get jealous, Krum turned towards him. “Ronald, you have grown quite a bit, and you look very handsome today.”

Ron wasn’t sure he had heard right. He was getting all red again while his mind was still processing the words and the fact Viktor Krum had spoken them. He wasn’t able to answer and probably appeared like an idiot. Open-mouthed and staring mutely.

The smile on Krum’s face turned into a grin. “Hey, Hermione, would you like to dance with me?”

“Oh.” She sounded strangely breathless. “I’d love to!” She didn’t hesitate and though she hadn’t wanted to dance because she hadn’t wanted to leave Ron standing alone by the bar, she had no reservations now to accepts this invitation.

Krum swept her onto the dancefloor and Ron didn’t even have time to object. He wanted to be jealous, but first of all it was his own fault that he had never bothered to learn how to dance properly and second the two were absolutely awesome together. He couldn’t do much more than stare and admire how hot they were. They both smiled and talked while moving over the dancefloor and though they made some wrong steps they didn’t seem to mind it. They were not perfect but they had fun and they fit together.

Hermione was beautiful with a long gown that hugged her curves. It was such a contrast to her usual robes that it made her seem like a different person. Like she was too beautiful for someone like Ron. Not too beautiful for someone like Krum, perfectly styled and all confident and famous. Still he couldn’t be jealous, it was more like he admired them. He could watch them like that forever, Ron thought.

After one and a half songs (they had begun dancing in the middle of a song) they joined Ron again, Krum leading Hermione over with her hand on his arm.

“I would ask you for a dance as well,” Krum addressed Ron, “but the way you were standing here with Hermione instead of dancing I suppose you still haven’t learnt it.”

It was embarrassing, really, because he blushed again. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the way Krum guessed about him not knowing how to dance or because he said he’d dance with Ron. Maybe it was both.

“Ah, don’t worry Ronald, I only learnt how to dance because I wanted to impress Hermione.” He smiled at her and laid his hand over hers still on his arm. “Since she married you without you having to learn that I’m sure you have enough other qualities to compensate for it. I wasn’t so sure about my other qualities, though.”

Everything Viktor Krum said today made Ron speechless. Especially when he then winked at Ron. He had always been off kilter when around Krum but today was the worst ever. Maybe because he’d had to admit to Hermione earlier that he not only admired him but was also attracted to him.

The remaining evening didn’t get any better. Ron was self-conscious and unsure of every word he wanted to say. Instead he didn’t talk at all. He watched Hermione and Krum as they had fun together but whenever one of the two tried to pull him into the conversation, he got all flustered. It wasn’t bad to just stand and watch, it was simply unusual for Ron. He expected to become envious of Krum at some point, as it had been back in school, but it didn’t happen. He was so waiting for it, but something had changed during the last years.

Hermione had chosen to marry him, despite all, so he knew she had thought it through and had been absolutely sure of what she did. And she was loyal, stood to her decisions which meant Krum was no danger anymore. That could be the reason he was absolutely okay as the two danced a few more times. They were also always only gone one song and then joined Ron again, even if he wasn’t very sociable this evening.

“I’m in town for a few weeks. Maybe we could go out and have dinner together?” Krum included Ron in the question too, not only Hermione, and he blushed. It was unbelievable! But the way he said it, it sounded almost like he asked for a date. A date with the both of them. Of course Ron knew that it was his imagination (or maybe wishful thinking). Even so.

“That would be wonderful. We’d enjoy spending more time with you. Ron?” They both stared at him and, Merlin help him, it made him extra nervous. He was able to nod, even if his throat felt like he wouldn’t be able to get one single sound out. He even smiled a little through the fact he was as red-faced as he could become. Again. Or was it still?

“We could meet tomorrow if you are this spontaneous. Ron and I have nothing planned for the evening.” Hermione didn’t waste any time. Maybe she was afraid it would take this long before she saw Krum again.

And Krum obviously didn’t mind, considering his wide grin. “I’ll make time for you.” Then he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, first left then right. “I’ll make reservations and fetch you at six. That fine?”

“Perfect.” Hermione beamed at him, her eyes sparkling, her cheeks flushed beautifully in a soft pink.

Not like me, Ron thought.

“Ronald.” Krum turned towards him and before he knew what was happening, he leaned closer and kissed him on the cheeks the same way he had done with Hermione. Ron was frozen in shock. This was definitely a deer-in-front-of-a-headlight moment.

Viktor Krum headed towards the door but in this room filled with people, he stood out.

“Ron, you are so done.” Hermione laughed softly and stood on tiptoes to brush her lips against his jaw. “Even if you hadn’t said it earlier, you being krumsexual, this was so obvious, it’s a wonder no one has ever picked up on it.” She leaned against him and sighed. “I hope it’s okay we have dinner together with him.”

“It’s…” Ron had to clear his throat but at least he was able to talk again. “It’s fine. I hope I’ll get used to being around Krum and won’t be such a stupid klutz tomorrow as well.”

“Don’t worry.” Lacing her fingers with his, she smiled up at him. “It’s kind of cute to see you this flustered. It’s been a while since anything could rattle you so much you weren’t even able to talk.” She laughed softly and shook her head. “You want to stay a while longer or head home? Harry won’t miss us, I guess.”

Harry was still nowhere to be seen and Hermione was probably right. It had been clear the moment he had left with Malfoy. Ron didn’t know why Harry had insisted they accompany him in the first place.

“Could we leave? I’d like to peel you out of that dress, if you don’t mind.” Saying these words with the thoughts that followed made Ron blush, but this time it wasn’t this embarrassing getting red all over. At Hermione’s raised brows he smiled and shrugged. “I’m sure one reason why he wanted to dance with you is because he was able to look down your cleavage, right down to your bellybutton. Like I can do now. No wonder he wants to see you again.”

Hermione’s laugh was bright. “I know that it was one of the reasons because,” she leaned closer to Ron, one hand on his chest, “he told me that. But he also told me that he was surprised how handsome you have become. He said he had wondered why I married you, since he only knew you as this annoying little boy. Seeing you today made him understand my decision.”

“You talked about me with him?” Ron was equal parts embarrassed and astonished.

“Come, let’s head home.”


End file.
